


Some Time in New York City

by Savageandwise



Series: You Know We Can't Go Back [4]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: "I'm flirting with you."
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Yoko Ono
Series: You Know We Can't Go Back [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Some Time in New York City

She looked like she was made of some fragile stuff. Porcelain or silk, that fine tissue paper they pack your fancy clothes in. When he took her hand, her skin felt like the inside of a rose. Her grip was like iron. No wonder, Liam thought, I'd have broken up the greatest band in the world for her, too. 

She looked like she could see right through him. Her eyes were like polished stones. When she offered him her cheek he bent slightly to kiss it. She smelled of some green, earthy perfume with hints of freshly cut flowers. She pressed her lips to his face, put her hand on his arm. She kissed John with those lips, touched John with that hand. Liam had the absurd feeling he needed to put his arms around her, protect her from the world. The expression on her face made him think she was thinking the same about him. 

She made him tea. Her gestures were practiced, studied. He thought about how Noel made tea. The way he'd sling in a spoon of sugar and a bag of Yorkshire tea, top the mug up with hot water then a dash of milk till it was the colour of caramel. He did it the way he brushed his teeth or blew his nose. Yoko turned it into a ballet. She made a whole pot. Served it in cups so fine they were almost see-through. 

Later, she asked him if he wanted to try the piano. 

"No, you're alright," Liam said as though he couldn't be bothered right at this moment when in fact he couldn't really play. He didn't want to get it wrong on John's piano.

There were pictures of John all around the piano. And of Sean and Yoko when she was young, her hair thick and black as a crow's wing. Yoko wearing shades, her lips curved in a mysterious smile, like a cat got in the cream. It was a good shot of her. He imagined her spraying that spring-scented perfume between her breasts. John probably loved that. She caught him staring.

"That's a really nice picture of you," Liam said awkwardly.

"Yes," she agreed. "It was John's favourite."

He looked back at the photo in the frame, the ivory of her skin, her full breasts in that plunging neckline. "You look cool."

She tilted her head, gazed at him unblinkingly. "Mr. Gallagher, are you flirting with me?"

He managed a shrug and a cheeky grin. 

"I've heard you've called your son Lennon," she said in her petal sweet voice. "Don't you think it's a silly name?"

"No," he said, "It's a bit silly being called Yoko, isn't it?"

She gave him a quick stern look. "Did you think saying that would...what's it? Get up my nose?"

Liam shook his head reverently. "That's me, flirting with you."


End file.
